1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle seats and saddles and more particularly pertains to a new inflated bicycle seat for providing a pneumatic pad for a bicycle seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle seats and saddles is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle seats and saddles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bicycle seats and saddles include U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,251; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,249; U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,851; U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,344; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,612; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,346.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new inflated bicycle seat. The inventive device includes an inflatable bladder with a valve into the interior of the bladder. The bladder is restable on the top of a seat. A cover covers the bladder and the seat the bladder is rested on.
In these respects, the inflated bicycle seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a pneumatic pad for a bicycle seat.